Uncertainty II
by Phantasy Star
Summary: Serena comes back to Tokyo for a holiday. Will Darien make use of the situation despite the new boyfriend who comes back with her? [Finished]
1. Part 1: Thoughts

Author's Notes:  
  
This is the sequel to 'Uncertainty', but you don't   
have to have read the prequel to understand this one.  
  
Basically, in 'Uncertainty', Darien meets Serena and   
they're about to get together when Serena has to leave  
to follow her dream of becoming a musician.  
  
Hope you enjoy this :)  
  
  
Uncertainty II  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Part One: Thoughts  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"Miss Tsukino!"  
  
"Miss Tsukino, I'd like to - "  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Tsukino!"  
  
Camera flashes lightened up the sky. It was so bright it seemed like morning.   
  
"Back off, everyone!" a young man shouted, shielding the blonde behind him, "That's  
enough interviews for one day!"  
  
He was dressed in gray from head to toe, and his tall frame gave him the appearance of   
a real bodyguard.  
  
The young woman carrying a violin case managed to get through the crowd and slip  
into the limosine, while the young man followed her in, closing the door behind him.  
  
Still, the photographers took photos, and the reporters crowded around as the car   
drove off, finally disappointing the enthusiastic crowd.   
  
Inside the car, the blonde let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Freaks..." the young man muttered.  
  
He shifted his weight uncomfortably and sat down opposite of the girl.  
  
"They're just doing their job, Alan," she said with a small smile.  
  
"That doesn't mean they can crowd around my girlfriend like a bunch of animals,"   
the man retorted almost bitterly. "Really, Serena, you've got to be stronger.   
Push them away!"   
  
The girl laughed.  
  
"I can't believe that was my last concert this year..." she said with a sigh,   
"It was a good idea to take a break during winter, wasn't it? No more concerts  
'til February."  
  
"Speaking of which," the young man cut in quickly, "I've got a great idea of what  
to do during your break."  
  
"What?" the blonde asked curiously.  
  
"Let's fly to Tokyo."  
  
The girl blinked, then turned away slightly, "I don't know, Alan..."  
  
"What's wrong?" the man asked, "Don't you have a brother there? It would be nice  
to visit him, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I suppose..." the girl said slowly.  
  
"It'll be great," her boyfriend pressed on excitedly, "We'll have  
Japanese food, visit kendo competitions, wear kimonos..."   
  
The blonde forced a laugh, "I'll think about it, Alan."  
  
Unnoticed, she turned towards the window and gazed outside with longing.   
  
'Yes, my brother _does_ live in Tokyo. But... so does someone else I left behind.   
Oh Darien... Can I go back to all that?'  
  
She opened her purse and took out a pair of earrings softly glowing in the dim light,   
bringing out its perfect features. Shaped like roses.   
  
"I'll think about it, Alan," she repeated.  
  
  
PART ONE  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
I took a swing at the soldier's chest and sent him sliding across the floor.   
  
Another soldier crept up from behind me. Before he could touch me, I grabbed his collar   
and raised him several inches off the floor. He looked at me with fear in his eyes before  
I threw him against the brick wall.  
  
Suddenly, red, yellow and blue dots blocked my vision.  
  
ERROR (1924,132)  
ERROR (1924,133)  
ERROR (1924,134)  
  
I sighed and put the joystick down.   
  
Programming an action game was far more difficult than I had thought. There were way too many  
calculations.  
  
Setting my work aside, I went to the living room, where Andrew was reading the newspaper.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Not well," I said with a groan.  
  
Andrew put aside his paper.  
  
"Guess what?" he asked.  
  
Oh no!  
  
I looked up at him, "Your coffee shop finally went bankrupt?"  
  
He returned the stare, and then glared at me, "No!"  
  
"Oh, good," I said, relieved.  
  
"Anyway, remember Serena?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Er... sort of," I said nonchalantly.  
  
"She's coming back this Christmas."  
  
I looked down.  
  
He nodded, "And she's bringing her boyfriend along."  
  
"Boyfriend?" I echoed.  
  
"Yeah..." Andrew said, "Sorry, man."  
  
I tried to look surprised, "What? What are you talking about? Sorry about what?"  
  
"Well, you know..." Andrew said slowly, "You... you sort of had a thing for her."  
  
"A thing?" I repeated, "What thing? Andrew, your sister and I were good friends while she  
was here, but there was no 'thing'. Why do you think I'd care if she had a boyfriend or not?"  
  
Andrew chuckled, "Okay, my mistake, sorry."  
  
"Yeah," I said, "Your mistake. That's right."  
  
I started to walk out of the room, but decided that I really needed to convince him,  
"I was over her a long time ago."  
  
Then I stopped.  
  
"Over her?" Andrew asked.  
  
Damn it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Later that night, I was lying on my bed, still fully dressed, white shirt black pants.  
  
So... Serena was coming back.  
  
With a boyfriend.  
  
It was hard for me to imagine her with a boyfriend. She was too young to have a boyfriend.  
  
Besides, I had always thought...  
  
What had I always thought?  
  
Nothing, I haven't thought about her for a long time.  
  
I sighed.  
  
What was wrong with me? It had been three years, and this still troubled me.  
  
I was like some loser pining over a girl.  
  
Well, it wasn't going to happen that way. Nope, I had moved on. She had chosen to leave,   
to follow her dream, and I just had to accept that.  
  
I groaned. Why did she have to come back?   
  
To remind me?  
  
I sat up and grabbed my labtop off the desk beside my bed, and began to work.   
  
I wasn't going to sleep tonight anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
"And that's it for this meeting," I announced, "Amy, I expect a full report on my desk by  
eight tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Shields," my blue-haired secretary said, "It'll be there by seven."  
  
I nodded.  
  
The people were beginning to file out of the room.  
  
"Mr. Shields," Amy said when most of the people had left, "There's someone here to see you.  
I asked her to wait in your office."  
  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Amy said slowly, "Brown hair, medium-height, quite attractive, actually."  
  
"Thanks, Amy," I said.  
  
I went to my office and pushed the door open.  
  
"Sorry I kept you waiting," I said politely.  
  
"Not a problem," the girl sitting in front of me turned around with a smile, "Mr. Shields."  
  
"Ann?" I said incrediously.  
  
"That's right," she said, grinning.  
  
"Wow... what- what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, since I was in the city, I thought I'd come by and visit the big-shot game producing   
millionaire... who," she added accusingly, "I haven't heard from in a whole year."  
  
"Sorry, Ann," I said, "'Been busy. And I wouldn't say millionaire... Still trying to keep   
this company from going bankrupt!"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"So, you want to do lunch or something?" I asked.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"So when's Serena coming back?" I asked Andrew one day when I picked him up at the coffee shop.  
  
"About a week from now," he said, "Are you planning to see her?"  
  
I didn't answer for a minute.  
  
Then I sighed, "I don't know, Andrew. It might be weird."  
  
He nodded understandingly.  
  
I turned on the wipers. It was starting to rain harder.  
  
"But it's not like there was anything there though, you know," I said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know. You made it pretty clear. You're over her. O-ver."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"The problem is," Andrew said quickly, changing the subject, "She may want to see _you_.   
You know how friendly she is."  
  
I did know...  
  
Friendly Serena. Cheerful. Happy. Sweet.  
  
I shook my head, "It's probably not a good idea."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, I was staring blankly at the monitor when the phone rang.  
  
"Darien Shields," I said.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Ann."  
  
"Hey Ann," I said, surprised, "How's it going?"  
  
I figured our little reunion thing on Saturday was a one-time thing and that was it.  
  
"Um... good. Listen, there's something I wanted to tell you on Saturday, but I didn't have  
the nerve to."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Well... The reason I came to see you was... was that I needed a job."  
  
"Oh," I said, with a pause, "Wow... er-"  
  
"I know, Darien, I'm really sorry," she said quickly, "I know I didn't contact you for a long  
time and the first time I came down to your office was to ask you for a huge favour. And I know  
it's not easy to get a job at this time and in this city, and you're not just giving them away,   
so..."  
  
I laughed, "Come on, Ann, you're my friend. Of course I'd help you out."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why don't you come down to the office tomorrow and I'll see what I can do for you."  
  
"Thanks so much, Darien. I will so pay you back for this."  
  
* * *  
  
"So basically, both my audio department and accounting division could use a hand," I said,   
"It's not a high position, but you can work your way up. I can't do anything more for you  
without making it unfair for the rest of the people here."  
  
"It's great already! Hmm, I think I'd like to try for the audio department."  
  
"Sure. You can start next Monday."  
  
She extended her hand gratefully, and I took it.  
  
"Thanks again, Darien," she said, smiling, "I mean, Mr. Shields."  
  
"Better get to work, Miss Ginga," I said with a wink.  
  
  
  
* INTERLUDE *  
  
"Well, here we are," Alan announced, almost proudly, "Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"None of it looks familiar to me," I commented, "Things have really changed in the past  
few years..."  
  
My boyfriend took out a map.  
  
"Well, let's see... The hotel is that way. Just a couple of blocks down there..."  
  
"Wow, there's the old arcade!" I exclaimed as we walked past it.  
  
Alan laughed, "You used to go there?"  
  
"One of the best players, Alan," I said smartly, "One of the best..."  
  
Watching the gamers through the window made me think of Darien. Was this really a good idea...?  
  
"My brother's coffee shop is just down that way," I said.  
  
"When are you going to go see your brother?"  
  
"Well, he still thinks I'm coming back in five days. I didn't bother telling him we changed   
our arrival date. Thought I'd surprise him."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Over the next week, Ann seemed to have adjusted to the workplace just fine. Even her   
supervisor said she was very capable and was an excellent addition to the team.  
  
Work got busier these few days, and I almost forgot about Serena coming back.  
  
Until one Friday afternoon, after I left the office for some lunch. When I came back, I heard  
laughter inside the audio adjustment room. I took a peek inside to see what was going on,  
hoping that Ann had finally made some friends.  
  
To my surprise, there was a stranger sitting next to Ann.  
  
Blonde hair, done up in a meatball style.  
  
I blinked twice to make sure I was seeing correctly.   
  
Could it be...?  
  
There Serena was, sitting next to Ann and pointing at something on the computer, before the  
two of them started laughing again.  
  
The second I saw her, everything came back to me. The long blonde pigtails of hers brought   
back every memory I had when she was here.  
  
Her blue eyes sparkled as she chattered excitedly with Ann.  
  
Serena...  
  
I stood there for about a minute, eyes fixated on her, until Ann noticed me and turned around.  
  
"Darien!" she exclaimed, "You're back early."  
  
Then Serena turned to face me.  
  
"Darien..." 


	2. Part 2: Shock

Uncertainty II  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Part Two: Shock  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"So... how have you been?"  
  
Serena smiled, "Pretty good. But tired. 'Been all over the place."  
  
"So you did get to travel around."  
  
"I did... I went to Rome, Australia, even Paris."  
  
The waitress came by with my coffee and Serena's hot chocolate.  
  
"I'm glad you came to see me," I said with a grin.  
  
"Of course I'd come visit my old roommate." she exclaimed, "So, how about you? I've been  
reading about you a lot these days..."  
  
I chuckled, "Nothing compared to making the headlines of Globe and Mail."  
  
She blushed, "My agent Alan does all my publicity. He's great."  
  
"Uh-huh..." I said, "Things have really changed these few years... You know, us, the city,   
the world."  
  
Serena nodded, "Yeah, I hardly recognize anything here anymore... Andrew's coffee shop is  
probably the only surviving shop on the street."  
  
"Yeah... nothing stays the same, I guess."  
  
"Things change a little too fast sometimes, don't they?"  
  
I sighed my agreement.  
  
"Hey, it's almost one... You'd better get back to the office."  
  
I nodded, "Right, before everyone begins to slack off."  
  
She smiled, "I'm going to go see Andrew. Won't he be surprised to see me..."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"Hey, Darien..." Ann said to me one day at the photocopy room, "Would it be all right if you  
gave me a ride to Amy's party this Thursday?"  
  
"Amy's having a party?"  
  
She looked surprised for a second, "Oh... um, no."  
  
"But you just said..."  
  
"Nope, I, uh, I was just kidding."  
  
"Amy's throwing a party and she's not inviting me?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you know..." Ann began, "Amy and I are good friends, so it's pretty natural for her to  
invite me and, well... not you."  
  
"I guess so..." I said.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Darien," Serena said, "Are you going to Amy's party on Thursday?"  
  
"She invited you!?"  
  
"What...?" Serena asked, surprised, "What? Do you not want me to go or something?"  
  
"No, that's not it. It's just that... well, I didn't get invited... It seems like everyone   
at the office is going except for me... even you, who she just met once."  
  
"Well, I really hit it off with her... She seemed really nice..."  
  
"I don't get it. Does she have something against me?"  
  
Serena shrugged, "Amy? No... Maybe... maybe she just doesn't invite guys..."  
  
Just then, Andrew walked in.  
  
"Hey, listen, I was thinking, on Thursday, maybe we can go play pool or something before   
Amy's party... You in, Darien?"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Okay, now!" Serena whispered.  
  
"This is a bad idea..." I said whispered back sharply.  
  
"Do you want to be one of those bosses in the movies who everyone hates and talk about behind   
your back?"  
  
"Amy," I said as I came out of my office.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Shields?"  
  
"I, uh, ahem. I need you to photocopy this document for me."  
  
"How many copies?"  
  
"Twenty," I said.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Shields..." Amy said hesitantly, "The only words written on here are 'Buy new shirts'."  
  
Oh.  
  
"Er, well, I needed twenty copies, so I can remember to... buy new shirts... once a week.   
For the next twenty weeks."  
  
Amy stared at me for a second, "Um, okay, no problem."  
  
She left for the copy room and Serena appeared by my side, "Smooth."  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"Now follow me," she said.  
  
***  
  
"Hi Amy," Serena said as she entered and I came in behind her.  
  
"Oh, hi Serena," my secretary said cheerfully, "What are you doing back here?"  
  
"Well, uh... the party! Yeah, about the party, I was wondering if I could bring a friend."  
  
She glanced at me with a smile.  
  
Okay, no need to make it obvious, Serena.  
  
I walked to another copy machine and started it up.  
  
"A friend...?" Amy began, "I don't know... Wait, is it a date?"  
  
I glanced up from the photocopy machine I was pretending to be working with to see her reaction.  
  
Serena blinked, "Um, no..."  
  
"Well then," Amy said slowly, "I'm not sure... I mean, if..."  
  
"Oh... Well, okay... I guess that's... that's too bad-"  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
Probably a little too loudly, because both ladies turned to look at me.  
  
"Mr. Shields..." Amy said, "Do you need a glass of water?"  
  
I cleared my throat again, this time for real, "No, Amy."  
  
"Okay," she said, turning back to Serena, "Anyway, you were saying...?"  
  
"I was saying that... uh, that yes, it _is_ a date! So... can I bring him along?"  
  
"Well..." Amy said, smiling, "Is he handsome?"  
  
Pause.  
  
_Long_ pause.  
  
"Well..." Serena said, glancing at me, "I guess so... Er, sort of?"  
  
I winced.  
  
"All right," Amy said brightly, "You can bring him along."  
  
"Okay," Serena said weakly, "Great..."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this," Serena said, "So what if she  
doesn't think you're party material?"  
  
"Because I _am_," I said emphatically.  
  
It was two days later, one day before the party, and Serena had volunteered to take me to  
Moores, where she claimed I'd be able to find some regular party clothes.  
  
"Okay, try this shirt."  
  
I looked at it.  
  
"It's not a shirt."  
  
"Yeah it is," she said.  
  
"It's tee-shirt."  
  
"Yeah, which is a shirt. Like the name says. It's a shirt, with 'tee'."  
  
I blinked, confused, "I can't wear that."  
  
"Darien," she said like she was speaking to a child, "You can't wear one of your suits to  
a party, okay?"  
  
"I know that," I said defensively... "I just thought... maybe I could wear a suit with... a  
party tie, or something. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Listen to me, Darien. Wearing party ties tells people that you're not ready for a party."  
  
I was getting annoyed.  
  
"I don't know, Serena..." I said, "This tee-shirt's tacky and tasteless. It looks more like   
something you'd wear."  
  
"Okay, do you want my help or not?" she said, getting ready to leave.  
  
"All right, all right, I"m sorry, I'll try it on."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
"Mr. Shields!" Amy exclaimed, "I didn't realize that... um..."  
  
She was staring at my bugs-bunny tee-shirt.  
  
"Oh, I brought him," Serena said.  
  
"Ohhhh..." Amy said, blushing, "So he's your date."  
  
"Well, uh," Serena laughed weakly.  
  
"Yeah," I said, liking the idea, "Just for tonight."  
  
Serena stared at me, and I wondered if I had said the right thing.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ann said cheerfully as she appeared at the doorway, then looked surprised to  
see me and Serena (or the way I was dressed), "Er, here are your party hats. What colour do   
you want, Darien?"  
  
I chuckled, "No, Ann, I'm not going to wear a party hat."  
  
"We'll take yellow," Serena said, as Ann handed her a pair.  
  
"Saying no to party equipment means you're not ready for the party," Serena said to me   
under her breath.  
  
"Just give me the damn hats," I said.  
  
Serena smiled, "Besides, it suits your shirt."  
  
***  
  
I groaned.  
  
I couldn't do this.  
  
There was a lot of loud, loud music and a lot of laughing.  
  
It was really starting to bug me.  
  
"Darien, want to dance?" Serena asked, "You _are_ my date for the night..."  
  
"No thanks," I said with a weak smile.  
  
Then I sighed, "I don't think I'm party material after all. Maybe I'm just not as much fun   
as I'd like to be..."  
  
"Oh come on," Serena said, taking a seat beside me, "That's not true... You do a lot of fun  
things... Like... um... well, there's the, uh, the... Well, I'm sure you do a lot of fun things  
that I don't know about."  
  
"Oh, what have I become," I groaned, "I'm really sad, aren't I? The only thing I'm good at  
is ordering people around..."  
  
I could tell Serena was trying to think of ways to comfort me.  
  
"Well..." she said slowly, "You _did_ boss me around quite a bit when I worked for you..."  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"But, um, see, look at Ann. You took her into the office because she's a friend. She didn't  
even have to do a resumé! That is a totally inappropiate and is an unacceptable thing for you  
to do as a person in power. It's corruption within the company!"  
  
"I hope you're going somewhere with this," I said.  
  
"I'm showing you that you're not just a strict, rule-following kind of guy!"  
  
"Hey, you're right..." I said, "I _am_ unrightful and corrupted."  
  
"Exactly what I'm saying," Serena said.  
  
  
  
INTERLUDE  
  
I fumbled for my keys to my hotel room.  
  
Wow, it was earlier than I thought. Only ten...  
  
Not the best party in the world, but better than one of those boring music conventions Alan  
makes me attend every month.  
  
To my surprise, the lights were on in the room. I opened the door to find Alan standing, arms   
crossed, with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"Alan!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Where the heck were you?" he said in a low tone.  
  
I blinked, "The party. I told you about it, remember?"  
  
"Then who was that guy that drove you home?" he demanded, "He sure didn't look like your  
brother."  
  
"He was just a friend!"  
  
"A friend? He was your date, wasn't he?"  
  
"Well..." I began hesitantly, "Technically, yes, but that's only because he didn't get invited  
and he really wanted to come. So I told Amy - she's the host of the party - that I wanted to  
bring a friend, but she didn't want too many people, so I had to tell her that, um... that..."  
  
I trailed off.  
  
Pause.  
  
"It's a long story," I said, "I don't want to explain right now. I'm tired."  
  
"I'm tired of waiting for you everyday, not knowing where you are," Alan said angrily.  
  
"Why don't you just go to bed? What are you doing hanging around my room?" I shot back,   
annoyed.  
  
"You know, I've hardly seen you these few days," Alan said.  
  
"This is where I grew up," I exclaimed, "Of course I have friends here that you wouldn't know.  
What's wrong with me spending a little time with them?"  
  
"Because I'm your boyfriend, and you've been ignoring me all week!"  
  
I was exasperated, "What is wrong with you, Alan? When did you become so possessive?"  
  
"I'm just concerned that my girlfriend has been hanging around some handsome millionaire  
everyday, buying his clothes, going to parties with him, taking-"  
  
"Alan," I interrupted him, silencing him, and spoke quietly, "Have you been spying on me?"  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"Of course not!" he yelled, "I just happened to pass by those places!"  
  
Yeah right.  
  
"You know what? If you're not ready to be a normal, trusting boyfriend, maybe you shouldn't   
be one."  
  
Alan looked at me, not knowing what to say.  
  
Then he left the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
I sat on my bed and began to cry.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
I stretched my arms.  
  
That party took a lot out of me.  
  
Good thing Serena was there. Or I'd probably have left even earlier.  
  
I guess people didn't usually socialize with their bosses outside of the office.  
  
I sighed as I drove out of the hotel parking lot. Maybe I just wanted my employees to like  
me and see me as a friend.   
  
Oh well, at least they respected me.  
  
Serena's coming back wasn't as big a problem as I had anticipated. The past few days with her   
went by exactly like the times we've had before she left.  
  
Before I had said anything to her about how I felt.  
  
Having decided to finish off some paperwork, I parked my car at the office.  
  
To my surprise, the door wasn't locked.  
  
I walked in to find Ann typing at her computer.  
  
"Hey, what are you still doing here?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Darien, hi. I just wanted to finish off some stuff. The party ended pretty early, didn't  
it?"  
  
"It _seemed_ long," I said.  
  
"So you got Amy to invite you to the party?"  
  
"Well... sort of..."  
  
"Actually, Darien, I've been meaning to talk to you about something..."  
  
"What is it?" I asked, concerned at the seriousness of her tone.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this..." she said hesitantly, "but I'm really, really grateful   
for your help.I wouldn't know what to do without you."  
  
I suddenly remembered how Serena had said a similar thing to me when she was about to move out  
of the apartment.  
  
"No problem, Ann," I said with a smile.  
  
Then, taking me totally by surprise, she threw herself against me and gave me a hug.  
  
Not knowing what to do or what to make of it, I decided to hug her back as a friendly gesture.  
  
Things suddenly got ten times more complicated.  
  
  
  
-------@  
  
A blonde walked slowly out of a hotel building in the middle of town, face covered with tears.  
  
She needed someone... Someone to tell her it was okay.  
  
Darien... He would be all concerned about her. He would make sure everything was all right.  
  
She wiped away a few tears that had forced their way down her cheek.  
  
Should she?  
  
What if... what if something happened?  
  
No, Darien would never do anything at a time like this.   
  
But she had to know. She had been thinking about him. What about him?   
  
Had he been thinking about her too...?  
  
She ran aimlessly down the street.  
  
He had said he would finish off some work at the office...  
  
As she continued down the block, she arrived at the front of a large gray building and pushed   
the door open.  
  
She was about to walk in when she suddenly stopped.  
  
She opened her mouth slightly in surprise, frozen at the doorway.  
  
Darien... and Ann?  
  
Unnoticed, she backed away slowly.  
  
Then the startled expression left her face as she bit her lip and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Blinking a few times as if trying to clear away the image, she turned around and headed the   
opposite direction.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Alan..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena," he said as he enveloped the small girl in his arms, "Forgive me?" 


	3. Part 3: Winter

Uncertainty II  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Part Three: Winter  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
"I'm sorry, Ann, I- This is weird."  
  
She looked at me with a puzzled look, as she pulled away from me quickly.  
  
"It's wrong," I said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Darien!" Ann exclaimed, "I wasn't... you know..."  
  
"No, of course not!" I assured her that I knew what she meant, "Just that...   
It's better if we don't... because..."  
  
"Because what?" Ann suddenly asked.  
  
"Because I already have a --"  
  
I stopped myself.  
  
What?  
  
Because I already have a...?  
  
I didn't know how to finish that sentence myself.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Ann suggested.  
  
"No..." I said, frowning, "That's not it..."  
  
What was I going to say?  
  
"Anyway," Ann said, "I'm sorry about that... I didn't think of it that way.   
It was just a... a moment thing."  
  
"No, yeah, I mean, of course."  
  
"I'll see you around then, okay?"  
  
I nodded dumbfoundedly.  
  
Then I poured myself some coffee and sat down at my desk, staring at the cup.  
  
What was going on?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
"So... you finally decided to crawl to old Andrew for help."  
  
I groaned.  
  
I knew he would do this.  
  
"When I asked you about it before, it was always 'No, Andrew', or 'Leave me   
alone, Andrew', or 'Quit bugging me'. Now, it's Andrew to the rescue, huh?"  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"You're weird," I said.  
  
"Anyway, so you need help with my little sister?"  
  
I sighed, "Something like that."  
  
"You have no idea how many people have come to me for that. She's a popular   
one. I remember when I had a crush on her myself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep..." he said, "Years ago..."  
  
I was shocked.   
  
No, horrified.  
  
"Dude, you are sick."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's your sister!"  
  
"Well, not my blood-related sister, so it's okay. Besides, that was before   
I adopted her as my little sister."  
  
"You're not related!?"  
  
"You never knew that?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
We sat in silence for a minute.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" I asked.  
  
"Darien... What's Serena's last name?"  
  
"Tsukino."  
  
"What's _my_ last name?"  
  
"Oh. Why do you guys call each other that anyway? It's confusing, especially   
with your similar looks."  
  
"Well, Mina's not really your sister either."  
  
"Hmm, she was as close as it got back in the orphanage..."  
  
"Anyway. With Serena... There's only one thing I can tell you. You have to talk   
to her. Otherwise, you'll never know what she wants. Maybe she wants the same   
thing you do..."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN   
  
I gulped nervously as I walked up the seven flights of stairs.  
  
For some reason, I didn't feel like taking the elevator. Maybe I needed the time   
to think of what I would say.  
  
I finally reached the white door with the number Andrew had written down, Serena's   
hotel room number.  
  
I hesitated. Knock or doorbell?  
  
The doorbell is more traditional. And the hotel probably wanted me to use that.   
That's why it's there in the first place.  
  
But a knock is more friendly. Less uptight.  
  
Screw it, this is Serena!  
  
I pulled myself together and pounded the door with my fist. Confident.  
  
I waited.  
  
Maybe she wasn't home.  
  
I was about to turn around and leave when the door opened and I found myself facing   
a man with brown hair, about two inches shorter than I was. Fairly attractive, I   
guess.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Is this Serena's room?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you want?"  
  
I froze.  
  
This was... Serena's boyfriend.  
  
I stared hard at him, returning the gaze.  
  
"Darien Shields. I'm Serena's friend."  
  
"I see. I'm Alan, her boyfriend."  
  
I winced as he emphasized the final word. There was no way I could talk to   
her now.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
I looked past Alan, the big tree, to see Serena, a box of cookies in one hand,   
remote control in the other.  
  
"Hey Serena," I said with a weak smile.  
  
Seeing them together made everything so much more clear for me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing beside Alan.  
  
There was something different about her, different that the last time I had   
seen her. She seemed uncomfortable. Was it because of Alan?  
  
Something told me that that wasn't it though. Had something else happened?  
  
"I, uh..." I stammered, "I came to give you this."  
  
I put my hands in my pocket in desperate search of anything that I could be   
returning.  
  
"This... this, er, gum."  
  
Alan stared at it.  
  
Serena stared at it.  
  
I stared at it.  
  
"That's mine?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks..." she said slowly.  
  
"That's it?" Alan asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's it..."  
  
The next thing I knew, the door was slammed in my face and I was staring at it again.  
  
I couldn't move. What was I doing here in the first place?  
  
I shook my head and turned away.  
  
Whispering a couple of words I knew I shouldn't say under my breath, I shoved my hands  
into my pockets and walked off.  
  
I hated this feeling that washed over me.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
"Hey, Amy."  
  
She looked up from whatever she was writing and looked at me.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Shields?"  
  
"Do you... do you ever see Serena nowadays?"  
  
She gave me a quizzical look, "Sometimes. Why?"  
  
"Nothing..." I said, looking down.  
  
"Mr. Shields, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
She took a deep breath, "Do you like Serena?"  
  
I forced a smile, "It really doesn't matter, does it?"  
  
"You mean the fact that she has a boyfriend?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Mr. Shields... May I give you some advice?"  
  
"Of course," I said.  
  
"What if Serena is the person you were meant to be with, and you gave her up   
because she just happened to meet Alan first? I don't think you should let   
him stand in the way."  
  
I looked at Amy thoughtfully, "That's... that's interesting."  
  
"Mr. Shields, I'll be having lunch with Serena today, at the restaurant around   
the corner. I would love for you to join us. Please think about it."  
  
I thought about it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
I sat at my desk, staring at my coffee cup.  
  
To go or not to go.  
  
What if Serena was happy?  
  
I rested my head on my desk.  
  
But Amy was right. What if this would be my only chance at happiness?  
  
No... this is wrong.  
  
"Argggh," I groaned at myself, frustrated, "Damn you, Shields. Why can't you be   
a little selfish this time and go for it? There's no advantage to playing the   
nice guy in this situation..."  
  
I ran my hand through my hair, not caring that it would look messy and crumpled.  
  
No... I didn't want it this way.  
  
I went to the cupboard to get myself a muffin.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Shields?"  
  
"Come in, Amy."  
  
"I have good news."  
  
"Did we finally get that stockholder to buy a larger share?"  
  
"Um, no..." she said, "It's about Serena."  
  
I leaned forward on my desk, "What is it?"  
  
"Well... she and her boyfriend are no longer a couple."  
  
What?  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, practically getting up from my chair.  
  
"Yes," she said, "She told me."  
  
I leaned back in my seat, letting out a triumphant chuckle.  
  
This was it.  
  
Yes, there was nothing standing in my way now.  
  
Aside from Serena not returning my feelings, but I'll worry about that later.  
  
"Thank you, Amy. Expect a big raise this Christmas."  
  
"Er, thank you, Mr. Shields," she said, then gave me a confident smile,   
"Good luck."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
I knocked on the door again impatiently.  
  
Where was she?  
  
I looked down at the bouquet of flowers I had Amy order for me.  
  
I let out a frustrated sigh. Where would she go this time of the night?  
  
Deciding that I needed some fresh air, I stepped out into the open roof of the   
hotel.  
  
My eyes widened in surprise when I recognized the figure standing at the ledge,   
practically crossing over the small fence.  
  
"Alan?"  
  
He turned around.   
  
And I saw the empty liquor bottle in his hand.  
  
"Damn you..." he breathed.  
  
"Alan, what the heck are you doing?" I demanded.  
  
"Serena left me... because of you..." he said, his voice raspy.  
  
"Get down from there!" I said as calmly as I could.  
  
"No..." he shook his head, "I... I can't take this... Serena was the only good   
thing in my life. Now there's nothing. I'm going to... I'm going to..."  
  
He shook his head again and again.  
  
Would he do it?  
  
I shivered under the cold night air, "This is crazy!"  
  
"No, I'll tell you what's crazy, Shields. The fact that I worked so hard to make   
Serena my girlfriend. The fact that I suggested coming to Tokyo. The fact that   
she can totally forget about me when she's around you. That's what's crazy."  
  
I stepped closer, little by little.  
  
"Get away from me!" he roared.  
  
I froze in my tracks.  
  
"Fine, jump!" I shouted, "But let me tell you this!"  
  
He looked at my curiously.  
  
"If you kill yourself, Serena's mine."  
  
He stared at me.  
  
I nodded, "That's right. Serena hasn't made her decision yet. But if you jump,   
she's coming to me for sure."  
  
"I..." he stuttered, "I still have a chance...?"  
  
"But go. I don't want you getting in the way of our relationship."  
  
He lunged off the ledge and crashed against me.  
  
At least he didn't jump the other way.  
  
He took a swing at me. I dodged it easily and put my weight on him so that he   
was pinned to the ground.  
  
Then I took out my cell phone to call Andrew and Ann.  
  
I thought I would need help getting this crazy guy back to his room.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
"Darien Shields."  
  
"Hey. It's... It's Serena."  
  
I held the phone closer to my ear, "Hey, how's it going?"  
  
"Darien, I need to talk to you."  
  
Her voice was urgent, almost anxious.  
  
Thousands of thoughts went through my mind at the moment. I had forgotten about  
this.  
  
This was my chance with Serena.  
  
She wanted this too, right?  
  
But what about Alan...?  
  
"What's... what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Can you come out and see me?"  
  
Part of me wanted to jump for joy, but the other reminded me of Alan, the way he  
glared at me with pure hatred the other day, all the pain and anger he showed.  
  
No, to take this opportunity would be wrong.  
  
"I..." I said hesitantly, "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
She sounded surprise, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've been having a lot of work to do lately."  
  
There was a pause, then, "Oh, I see..."  
  
I noted the shift in her voice. Was it pain?  
  
"I'll see you around, okay?"  
  
"..."  
  
"'Bye," I said.  
  
And I hung up.  
  
I sighed. It was the right thing to do.  
  
I'd wait a while before doing anything. At least until Alan's gotten over things.  
  
It'll all work out at the end.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, look, Darien," Ann said, "It's starting to snow!"  
  
I glanced outside the window, "Uh-huh..."  
  
"White Christmas," Ann sighed.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Darien, are you okay?"  
  
I closed my eyes, "I don't know..."  
  
Ann looked at me, worried, "You want to talk about it?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, it's okay..."  
  
Just then, Amy walked into the room.  
  
"Mr. Shields, there's a phone call for you."  
  
I looked up quickly, "Thanks."  
  
Serena? Maybe I made a bad decision the other day.  
  
I practically ran to my office.  
  
"Darien Shields."  
  
"Darien?"  
  
Andrew.  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
He didn't react to my joke, "What happened with Serena?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What did you say to Serena?"  
  
"Did she say something to you?" I asked.  
  
"No, but she's leaving for America tomorrow."  
  
"What!? Why!?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you guys were about to, you know..."  
  
I didn't answer, horrified.  
  
No, what have I done?  
  
Damn it, I can't blow it again this time.  
  
Serena, wait for me. Please.  
  
I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. 


	4. Part 4: Anxiety

"No, but she's leaving for America tomorrow."  
  
"What!? Why!?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you guys were about to, you know..."  
  
I didn't answer, horrified.  
  
No, what have I done?  
  
Damn it, I can't blow it again this time.  
  
Serena, wait for me. Please.  
  
I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.  
  
  
Uncertainty II  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Part Four: Anxiety  
  
  
CHAPTER NINTEEN  
  
I flung the door to the office open to find myself face to face with Serena.  
  
"Serena!" I exclaimed, taking her hands in mine.  
  
"What-?" she protested, "Darien, what are you doing?"  
  
"Serena, you can't leave."  
  
"Leave?" she echoed.  
  
"For America," I said.  
  
"I..." she stammered, "I've made up my mind. I came to say goodbye."  
  
"No, Serena," I said desperately, "You don't understand."  
  
She waited.  
  
"I... I..." I looked down on the floor, though my hands still gripped   
hers, "I can't let you go again."  
  
I could feel her looking at me.  
  
"But, you said, over the phone..."  
  
"I'm sorry. But, I met up with Alan the other day, and... I just sort   
of got lost."  
  
"Darien," she said, pulling away from me, "I've already booked a ticket."  
  
"Then cancel it," I said.  
  
"Darien, don't you see? We..." she moved her hand between the two of us,   
"We, can never work out. It just wasn't meant to be."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Darien, we've known each other for five years, but nothing's happened.   
Do you know why?"  
  
I stared at her.  
  
"When we first met, there was something between us, but somehow we both got   
hurt. When I came back this time, I felt something for you and I somehow   
got hurt. Now it's happening again. I'm sick of getting hurt!"  
  
"But Serena," I protested.  
  
"Darien, you refused to start anything with me just because Alan didn't   
want you to. Doesn't that say something about how deep this relationship   
would be?"  
  
"Serena, it was a mistake. It'll work out this time, I promise."  
  
"How would you know that?" she whispered.  
  
"Because, because..." I said frantically.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"I have to go," Serena said softly.  
  
She turned and headed for a car in the parking lot I did not recognize.  
  
"Serena, wait. Please," I begged.  
  
"Darien," she said turning to face me, "Let's remember each other as friends,   
okay?"  
  
I shook my head silently.  
  
"I really care about you, Darien," she said quietly, "You're one of the most   
important people in my life. I don't want us to lose that. Please..."  
  
She headed for the car, but I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Serena, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this to happen."  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"Serena, we were meant for each other," I said firmly.  
  
Then, Serena looked past me, towards the office building.  
  
I turned to see Ann, looking at us worriedly.  
  
Before I could realize it, Serena had pulled away from me and I heard the   
car door close behind me.  
  
"No, Serena!" I cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien," she whispered through the window, "This is just better   
for the both of us."  
  
"Serena!"  
  
The car began to move.  
  
I felt like all my energy had been drained from me. I collapsed on my   
knees on the parking lot pavement.  
  
Was it really over?  
  
"Darien..." Ann said softly behind me, "Her flight is tomorrow. There's   
still a chance, but we're going to have to work fast."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
"What do I need to convince Serena I care enough to be with her?"  
  
Ann sat thoughtfully, then said, "We need Amy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call her in."  
  
Reluctantly, I buzzed my secretary.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Shields?"  
  
"I have an emergency."  
  
The door to my office opened, but to my surprise, it was Andrew and not Amy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
  
"I came by to tell you Serena's flight time. You may still be able to catch   
her at the airport."  
  
I nodded gratefully.  
  
Then Amy came in and Ann filled her in on the situation.  
  
"Mr. Shields," Amy said quietly, "I believe you need a big gesture to let Serena  
know how much you want this to happen."  
  
"She's right," Andrew spoke up, "From what I've gathered, Serena doesn't think  
this is very important to you."  
  
"You sure proved that when you rejected her over the phone," Ann said rolling her  
eyes.  
  
I groaned. She was right. Why was I such an idiot.  
  
"Okay, what's a big gesture?" I asked.  
  
"Ask her out to dinner?" Andrew suggested.  
  
Ann laughed, "That's a big gesture?"  
  
Andrew glared at her, "What do you suggest? It's my little sister we're talking  
about here."  
  
"Buy her flowers," Amy said, "Thousands of them."  
  
I glanced at my secretary, surprised, not knowing the romantic side to Amy.  
  
"Not big enough," Ann said, shaking her head.  
  
She looked out the window, speaking thoughtfully, "Something to make a girl feel   
wanted..."  
  
"Argh, forget it," I muttered angrily, "Amy, watch the office for me, I'm  
leaving."  
  
The trio stared after me as I walked out the door.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
I turned and tossed in my bed.  
  
Maybe a quick jog will help me sleep.  
  
Stop thinking about Serena, I yelled silently to myself, it's over.  
  
You've had your chance, and you blew it.  
  
I got up and changed into my short-sleeved shirt and sweat pants, and headed   
out to the park.  
  
***  
  
I breathed in the night air heavily.  
  
Tonight, I really needed to relax.  
  
As I passed by the lake in the middle of the park, I noticed someone sitting on   
a bench at the far end of the trail.  
  
Frowning, I wondered what someone would be crazy enough to be out at 2 A.M.,  
aside from me, of course.  
  
Curious, I jogged over to the figure.  
  
I squinted my eyes to see if it was someone I knew.  
  
Alan.  
  
He turned to look at me, "Shields?"  
  
"Hey..." I said quietly.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
I was surprised that he didn't try to attack me, "Just taking a stroll."  
  
"I wanted to thank you for the other night," Alan said, staring straight ahead  
at the lake, "I'm glad I didn't kill myself."  
  
I was even more surprised than before, "No problem..."  
  
"And," he turned to face me but offered no smile, "You can have Serena if you  
want."  
  
I gave a pained laugh, "It doesn't matter now."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Serena's leaving town tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"So that's why she moved out of the hotel..." he said.  
  
"Darien," he said, in a commanding tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You go get her," he said, "You guys are supposed to be together. I know that  
now."  
  
I smiled grimly, "Serena doesn't seem to think that."  
  
"Then you make her," he said, "When I was going out with Serena... there was a   
part of her that I couldn't reach. As if it had already been reserved for  
someone else. Heck, I practically forced her to be my girlfriend in the first  
place. Don't you see, you little loser, she's been waiting for you."  
  
Was it really time to give up?  
  
"I..." I said, still uncertain.  
  
"If I can't have Serena," Alan said, "You'd better go get her, or I'll hunt you  
down and kill you."  
  
I looked at my former rival and nodded, "Thanks."  
  
He got up and began walking away.  
  
"Hey," I called.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"You're not a bad guy."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
I didn't sleep that day. Instead, I was on the internet, searching for a  
particular item that I would need the next day.  
  
Early in the morning, I went downtown and stopped by a certain store to find it.  
If this didn't work, nothing else would.  
  
Two hours before Serena's flight, I drove down to Tokyo Airport.  
  
My heart pounded against my chest.  
  
This was it. The moment of truth.  
  
Come on, Serena, don't turn me down again.  
  
At the airport, I paced back of forth between the entrances.  
  
To my surprise, I saw Andrew sitting at the food court, with a burger in his  
hands.  
  
"Hey man," he said, "I thought you might need some help covering the entrances.  
Aren't you afraid you'll miss Serena? I mean, there's a whole lot of people  
here."  
  
"Thanks," I said gratefully, "All right, call me on my cell if you see her."  
  
"No problem," he said, munching on his Big Mac.  
  
I walked off, starting to get worried. There were only fifteen minutes before  
take-off. Where was she?  
  
Had she gone on the plane already?  
  
I said a silent prayer and hoped that I'd be given this second chance.  
  
My eyes scanned through the crowd quickly, looking for the distinguished meatball  
hairstyle.  
  
Come one, Serena, where are you?  
  
  
  
-------@  
  
A beautiful girl walked into Tokyo Airport, carrying a handbag and a small pink  
suitcase.  
  
She looked like she had been crying the night before, and still had a pained  
and seemingly regretful look in her eyes.  
  
She suddenly stopped in her tracks.  
  
Had she made the right decision?  
  
Dozens of people passed by her as she stood there, frowning.  
  
Then she shook her head and continued on, with renewed confidence.  
  
Yes, she would be happier if she leave.  
  
She continued to walk, alongside the crowd, heading for the gate.  
  
Suddenly, a bouquet of red roses appeared in front of her.  
  
She looked up, and met up with a pair of pleading dark eyes   
  
Her own eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Serena," the gentleman that had stopped her whispered.  
  
"Darien..." she said back softly, "Please... don't do this..."  
  
"Serena," the man with black hair repeated, then got down on his knees.  
  
He put the flowers aside and took out a small, blue box from his pocket.  
  
"Serena Tsukino," he said as he opened it to reveal a ring,   
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! :)  
You people are awesome!  
  
I really hope you liked Part Four. I worked extra hard on it.  
  
Now I have to make a decision. I don't know whether to give this   
story a happy or sad ending... I had originally worked out a sad   
ending, but now I feel so bad for our two main characters.  
  
I'd really, really like some feedback regarding Part Five. I think   
most people would like it to be happy? But there are people like   
me who like depressing, angsty stuff.  
  
Anyway, please tell me. Or just review, that's great too :)  
  
"Part Five: Feelings" is the last, by the way.  
  
Thanks a lot for reading! 


	5. Part 5: Feelings

She looked up, and met up with a pair of pleading dark eyes   
  
Her own eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Serena," the gentleman that had stopped her whispered.  
  
"Darien..." she said back softly, "Please... don't do this..."  
  
"Serena," the man with black hair repeated, then got down on his knees.  
  
He put the flowers aside and took out a small, blue box from his pocket.  
  
"Serena Tsukino," he said as he opened it to reveal a ring,   
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
  
Uncertainty II  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Part Five: Feelings  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
Exactly two months after that day, my new project "Uncertainty II" began.  
It would tell the story of me and Serena. Our story.  
  
Like for its predecessor, I wrote the plot of the RPG myself.  
  
As I wrote the story, I recalled everything about us. How I had met her.  
How I had fallen in love with her.  
  
And how it had ended.  
  
  
------@  
  
Four years ago...  
  
  
"You all right?" I said, leaning out of the driver's window.  
  
The blonde girl with her hair done up in two identical buns took a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry about that," I said, "I was in a hurry. Shouldn't have tried running that   
red light."  
  
To my horror, the girl's eyes suddenly welled up with tears.  
  
"I just lost my job, I'm tired, I'm hungry," the girl said, "and now some crazy   
guy's trying to run me over!"  
  
Feeling extremely uncomfortable, I spoke quickly, "Well, like I said, I'm sorry.   
I didn't-"  
  
"I don't even have a place to stay the night," the girl said, sniffling, "Maybe   
it would have been better if you _had_ run me over."   
  
Cars around me when sounding their horns impatiently. Mumbling my apology one last   
time, I drove off, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
Wow, you sure meet some interesting people on the streets. Hopefully, I won't see  
_this_ particular one again.  
  
* * *  
  
I opened my bedroom door to be greeted by smells of bacon and egg, and the sight of   
Serena rummaging through our kitchen drawers.  
  
"Good morning, Darien!" Serena said cheerfully, turning around, as if we were the best   
of friends, "I made breakfast! Isn't Andrew up yet?"  
  
I shook my head, still shocked at the sight of her in her bunny pyjamas and Garfield   
slippers. Then I noticed how I must have looked and escaped to the bathroom to get   
washed and dressed up.  
  
Oh, horror! My precious, clean bathroom has been invaded!   
  
The counter was lined with bottles, soaps, and unknown substances as far as the eye   
could see! Meanwhile, my old toiletry were no where to be found.  
  
"What happened to everything?" I cried frantically.  
  
She came in quickly, "Oh, I got everything replaced. No wonder your hair looks like   
wires! You've been using all the wrong shampoo."  
  
Then she picked up a bottle filled with lime-green liquid.  
  
"This," she said wisely, "This is the shampoo you should be using."  
  
I stared.   
  
"Well, I'm going to finish fixing breakfast. You go ahead and do your thing in here."  
  
I nodded dumbly. I think I was blushing.  
  
Serena was going to take some getting used to.  
  
* * *  
  
Then one night, when we went home at eleven, I made a decision.  
  
Andrew was out, the situation was perfect.  
  
"Long day..." Serena said as she and I walked into the apartment.   
  
"Yeah," I agreed, hanging my green jacket in the closet.  
  
"Wonder where Andrew is..." Serena said worriedly.  
  
"Mm-hmm," I replied, not really paying attention.  
  
I sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed," Serena announced, "It's getting late."  
  
She walked to her room, but I stopped her.  
  
"Wait," I called out.  
  
She turned around, "What is it?"  
  
There was a pause. I hesitated.  
  
"Serena, I..."  
  
* * *  
  
I was about to turn around and leave when the door opened and I found myself facing   
a man with brown hair, about two inches shorter than I was. Fairly attractive, I   
guess.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Is this Serena's room?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you want?"  
  
I froze.  
  
This was... Serena's boyfriend.  
  
I stared hard at him, returning the gaze.  
  
"Darien Shields. I'm Serena's friend."  
  
"I see. I'm Alan, her boyfriend."  
  
I winced as he emphasized the final word. There was no way I could talk to   
her now.  
  
I shook my head and turned away.  
  
Whispering a couple of words I knew I shouldn't say under my breath, I shoved my hands  
into my pockets and walked off.  
  
I hated this feeling that washed over me.  
  
* * *  
  
"Darien," she said turning to face me, "Let's remember each other as friends,   
okay?"  
  
I shook my head silently.  
  
"I really care about you, Darien," she said quietly, "You're one of the most   
important people in my life. I don't want us to lose that. Please..."  
  
She headed for the car, but I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Serena, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this to happen."  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"Serena, we were meant for each other," I said firmly.  
  
  
-------@  
  
  
Too many memories.  
  
I wasn't used to this. These feelings. So strong and apparent.  
  
I stopped typing up the story on my computer.  
  
I couldn't.  
  
Because, for the first time after my parents' death...  
  
I cried.  
  
I couldn't write anymore. All I could do was think about that day, the day  
at the airport.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena Tsukino, will you marry me?"  
  
She remained silent for a few minutes, and I looked, worried, into her eyes,   
searching for an answer.  
  
"Darien... Can you give me some time to think?"  
  
I shook my head, "I don't have any more time... I... I don't have anything more   
to give you..."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"Serena... please just tell me and get it over with," I pleaded.  
  
She knelt down on the floor beside me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien," she whispered.  
  
  
  
------@  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
"Serena, is that you?"  
  
"Oh, Lita!"  
  
The brunette smiled as her friend gave her a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here in America?" Lita asked, letting Serena into the  
apartment.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't give you a call before dropping in," the blonde apologized,  
"I... came back kinda suddenly. I haven't made any reservations at a hotel yet."  
  
"Who wouldn't let the famous Serena Tsukino stay at their hotel?" Lita said  
teasingly.  
  
Serena smiled, but the smile didn't hold the cheerfulness it usually did.  
  
"Serena, you look troubled... Want to talk?"  
  
* * *  
  
"But..." Lita said, "Do you... still like him?"  
  
"I don't know!" Serena cried, "I really don't..."  
  
"No," Lita said firmly, "You do. What does your heart say?"  
  
"My heart...?" Serena said, "My heart says... yes. But my brain keeps screaming  
no."  
  
"You have to listen to your heart," Lita said.  
  
Serena frowned as she paused to think.  
  
"I've gotten hurt before listening to it," Serena said slowly, "We've both  
gotten hurt too many times. I guess that's what my mind is warning me about..."  
  
"But that's how a relationship works," Lita said, "You gotta take some chances.   
You can't let uncertainty prevent you from happiness..."  
  
Serena sighed, "Maybe you're right. But I don't want to go back..."  
  
"Serena..." Lita said, ready to convince her.  
  
"I need some time to think everything over."  
  
"Well, meanwhile, you can stay here with me." Lita said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Lita," Serena said, brightening a little, "Thanks for being here for me."  
  
  
------@  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
"Darien, please eat," Mina said.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
I didn't even turn around when she walked off and went to Amy, whispering.  
  
"How long has he been like this?" she asked.  
  
I could hear Amy's voice full of concern, "Since Serena left."  
  
Mina sighed behind me.  
  
In all my life, I had never felt like this.  
  
Not since the first day at the orphanage.  
  
"Come on, Darien," Mina tried again, "Serena's a great girl, but you've got to  
keep your options open. There are plenty of other girls who-"  
  
"I don't _care_ about other girls!" I interrupted, my voice rising.  
  
Realizing how harsh I must have sounded, I calmed myself down a little, "Just...   
leave me alone, okay?"  
  
Mina didn't move.  
  
"Amy, don't you have work to do?" I asked, not caring how unpleasant I sounded.  
  
Amy nodded, "Sorry, Mr. Shields."  
  
I went back to staring at the cup of coffee sitting in front of me as my   
secretary hurried out of the room.  
  
"Darien..." Mina said, "Remember that we all love and care about you, okay? I'll  
come by later to see you."  
  
I didn't say anything for a second.  
  
Then I sighed.  
  
"I know..." I said quietly.  
  
She gave me a hug from behind.  
  
Putting my head on my arms, I waited for her to leave and shut the door behind her.  
  
Then I headed out the door and out of the office without bothering to put on a   
jacket. It was freezing cold outside, but I barely noticed it.  
  
I wandered aimlessly down the sidewalk, simply not caring where I was or what  
I was doing. I just wanted to forget.  
  
  
  
------@  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
On a certain stone bridge in central Tokyo, a young man stared at the sea ahead  
of him.   
  
It was a cloudy day, and the wind was strong enough to flip umbrellas.  
  
The gentleman didn't notice it though, even as his short black hair was lifted  
into the air. After a while, it settled back over his forehead and his eyes.  
  
He gazed at the water below him, longlingly.  
  
As if he was waiting, waiting for something in a distance too far to grasp.  
  
Someone appeared behind him, and, as if on cue, the wind stopped and there was  
silence.  
  
He didn't know when she had arrived, but when he noticed her presence, he could   
tell right away who it was.  
  
Even with her there, he didn't turn around.  
  
He didn't move an inch.  
  
Not until the small voice behind him whispered, "Darien..."  
  
His heart ached when he heard the word.  
  
Or rather, when he heard her voice.   
  
So long... too long, since he had heard it last.  
  
"I..." she continued, her voice soft and unsure.  
  
Before she could say any more, the young man turned around and enveloped her  
desperately in his arms.  
  
Surprised, the blonde girl struggled a bit before letting his grip on her  
tighten.  
  
"I..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face, "I read in the paper that  
you were married."  
  
The young man closed his eyes, smiling fondly at her.  
  
"Damn press..." he murmured, "If I did, I'd get a divorce."  
  
The girl giggled before settling into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"It's all right," he answered her, "Serena... Please... don't go again..."  
  
"I... I won't," she said softly, "I'm... staying in Tokyo this time..."  
  
He felt his body surging with energy. He wanted to run to the top of the mountain  
and proclaim to the world that the girl he had been waiting for had come back  
to him. He felt like he could fly. As long as she was back with him, everything  
would be okay.  
  
"Is that what you want too?" she whispered, resting her head against his chest,  
"Are you sure you want me here?"  
  
"Serena," he said, "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."  
  
The sun began to set, sinking into the water, disappearing behind the bridge.  
  
"Serena," he asked seriously, "Can I..."  
  
She looked up at him, not sure what he was trying to say.  
  
"May I...?" he began again.  
  
She still seemed confused as to what he was saying, so he decided to show her.  
  
He leaned against her and closed his eyes.  
  
The girl backed away slightly in surprise, but the young man held her closer to  
him, and she stopped resisting.  
  
Finally, and for the first time, they kissed.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
"Are you ready for this?"  
  
I didn't hear him for a second, lost in my own thoughts.  
  
Actually, lost in my worries and nervousness...  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"Huh?" I said, startled.  
  
"Never mind," Andrew said, "Hey, here comes Mina."  
  
I looked towards the entrance of the chapel and saw her walking in in a beautiful  
long, yellow dress.  
  
"Look at you," Mina exclaimed, "Fancy tuxedo, all grown up. My little brother's   
getting married!"  
  
I gave her a nervous smile, "Hey, where's my brother-in-law?"  
  
"Business," she retorted, "Oh well, forget about him. He's always off somewhere..."  
  
"Is Jordan all ready?" I asked.  
  
"Of course!" Mina exclaimed, "It's his first time being ringbearer... I got him all  
dressed up two hours ago."  
  
"Hey, Darien," someone interrupted.  
  
I turned around to find Raye giving me one of her smiles that most other guys may  
consider 'dangerous'.  
  
"Congratulations," she said, offering her hand.  
  
I took it and grinned, "Thanks. Thank you for coming..."  
  
"Of course," she said like I had insulted her, "This morning, I prayed to the fire   
for a long and happy marriage between the two of you.  
  
"With Serena, I don't think we'll need any prayers," I said, chuckling.  
  
"No need to make everyone jealous," Mina said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Shields," a small voice said behind me.  
  
"Amy..." I said, not used to seeing Amy dressing so formally. Her light blue dress   
seemed to suit her perfectly though.  
  
"I'm glad everything worked out so well," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Me too," I said.  
  
Finally, I heard a fourth voice.  
  
"Is this the groom?"  
  
I turned around yet again to find a tall brunette about my height, wearing a green   
dress.  
  
"That would be me," I said.  
  
"Lita!" Mina exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Mina," the brown-haired girl answered, "Serena invited me to be the caterer. I   
flew back all the way from America."  
  
Then she turned to me and shook my hand, "Congrats!"  
  
I took her hand and winced at the strong grip she had.  
  
While I was waiting for feeling to come back into my hand, the girls shared some more   
mindless chatter that no guy can possibly understand.  
  
"Hey, let's go see the bride!" Mina said excitedly.  
  
I watched the four of them run off, a blur of red, yellow, blue, and green,   
disappearing through the doors.  
  
I was feeling pretty excited myself, but more nervous than anything.  
  
Straightening my tie and smoothing out my shirt, I gulped.  
  
Relax, Darien, I told myself, you'll be fine.  
  
"Whoa hey! Here's the lucky guy!"  
  
I could tell that voice anywhere.  
  
"Ann!" I said, then blinked in surprise at the person standing beside her, "And...   
and Alan."  
  
"Hey Darien!" the redhead said as she came towards me.  
  
My first thought: He wasn't one of those people who raised their hand when the minister  
said "Speak now or forever who your peace", was he?  
  
I think she noticed the shocked expression on my face, because she quickly went on to  
explain why my former worst enemy was here at my big day.  
  
"Alan's only my date," Ann said reassuringly.  
  
I looked at them, still in disbelief.  
  
"No time to chat, Dare. I'm off to see Serena!" Ann said, "Don't follow me, cuz you're   
not allowed to see her before the wedding, ya know!"  
  
I think she was more excited than I was.  
  
"I know..." I said.  
  
Ann hurried off, dragging Alan along with her.  
  
"Well," Andrew turned to look at me, "The wedding's about to begin... You ready?"  
  
"Yeah..." I said, feeling a lump in my throat.  
  
Yep... I was getting married.  
  
To the most amazing girl in the world.  
  
But still...  
  
"Breathe, Darien," my best man told me, "Think happy thoughts..."  
  
  
------@  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
Sunlight pouring into my room woke me up.  
  
I sat up and walked to the bathroom to throw cold water at my face.  
  
Giving a loud yawn, I went to the closet and got dressed, before stepping out into   
the living room.  
  
"'Morning, Serena," I murmured as I walked over to her.   
  
I made my voice as captivating as I could, as my right arm circled around her waist.  
  
To my disappointment, she giggled instead of giving me the reaction I had hoped for.  
  
"Hurry up and eat your breakfast," she said, "You'll be late."  
  
While we were eating, Serena interrupted me with a hesitant voice, "Darien... I  
know we've been married two months... but... I want to ask you something."  
  
I glanced up at her curiously.  
  
"Have you ever..." she said, "...wished that you hadn't proposed? I mean...   
are you really sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
I looked into her eyes intently. Then I smiled.  
  
"Serena... I've never been more sure of anything in my life. You're the best  
thing that ever happened to me. I love you."  
  
Serena returned my smile, relief flooding her face, "Oh, Darien..."  
  
I put down my fork and stood up. Walking over to her, I took her hands in mine.  
  
"Now, you want to know how much?" I whispered.  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned over.  
  
We were only two inches apart, when she suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Um... Maybe later."  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
"Darien, you've got to get to work!"  
  
Oh, of all the things she could say to ruin the moment.  
  
"But..." I started.  
  
"No 'but's, Darien," Serena said, "I don't want us to be late!"  
  
I sighed and sat down to finish my scrambled eggs, though I could barely concentrate  
on the food now.  
  
"All right, Serena," I said in defeat.  
  
She sat down beside me.  
  
Turning to her, I gave her my most mischievious smile,   
  
"_Later_."  
  
She blushed.  
  
  
  
The End  
------@  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
...  
...  
  
I can't believe this is finally over!  
  
First of all, special thanks to my two editors: Nicole and  
Kendra Maxwell (happygoluckylll), who edited the ending.   
Thank you!  
  
Secondly, I'm dedicating this final chapter to Silent Serenade,   
my original editor, who's really sick right now. In fact, I   
haven't heard from her for a while and I'm getting worried...   
Hope she is okay.  
  
To the people who suggested that I do two endings, I liked the  
idea, but hopefully, this ending satisfied everybody.  
  
Finally, and for the last time, THANK YOU FOR READING.  
I wouldn't have finished this 'fic if it weren't for you people,  
and all the nice reviews you gave me. Your feedback means more  
to me than you can imagine.  
  
Thank you again!  
  
Oh, and don't forget to review this chapter too :)  
It's the last time I'll get reviews on this 'fic...  
  
Hope I'll get new stories out to you soon!  
  
  
Phantasy Star,  
May 23, 2003 


End file.
